Tribal Rites and Wrongs
by MrBillyD
Summary: Veronica, and Gia Goodman, are being blackmailed over some photos, that were taken during another classmate's sweet sixteen party.
1. Chapter 1

**Tribal Rites and Wrongs**

**By MrBillyD**

Veronica Mars and Gia Goodman are being blackmailed over photos taken during another classmate's sweet sixteen party.

I do not own these characters. They belong to the Producers of the TV Show Veronica Mars.

Tribal Rites and Wrongs

By MrBillyD

1

Note to self: Listen to me, Veronica Mars! Don't attend any more parties at the homes of the spoiled rich kids, who attend Neptune High with you! You went to Gwen Kalenski's Sweet Sixteen Party, and you're still regretting it.

Reply to self: I agree with you totally. At Gwen's party, everybody got drunk, got naked, got laid and got away with it, including me; or I would have got away with it, if people had just kept their mouths shut. I heard about it all over school. Then photos that were taken during the party got passed around all over school, and are now on display for everyone to see, on the Neptune High Students' Parties website.

While spoiled rich kids, do get away with all those kinds of things, the rest of us don't, especially me.

I arrived at Neptune High on the Tuesday morning after the party. I went to my locker, and found a manila envelope taped to the door, with my name written on it by hand. I pulled it away from the gray metal locker. The envelope was sealed. I put it in with my books, and went to my homeroom.

My homeroom was only about half filled with students when I arrived. I sat at my desk, and picked up the envelope. I took a nail file out of my handbag, and slid it under the flap, breaking the envelope's seal. I reached in and took out an 8 by 5; full colored glossy photo, taken during Gwen Kalenski's Sweet Sixteen Party.

The photo showed the drunken me and a guy, emerging from a bedroom. I had a big grin on my face, and I was swinging my hips wide and sexy. All I had on was my unbuttoned blouse, which was spread wide open. I carried my bra in my left hand. I had my skirt in my right hand, tossed over my shoulder. The guy I was with was whirling my pantyhose above his head. All I had on, below my naked swinging hips, were my shoes.

It took me less time to look at the photo, than it does to read the description, and even less time to snap it back into the envelope.

"Hey Veronica." Wallace spoke beside me. "What the hell was that?"

He was seated at the desk to my right.

"Evidence." I told him, "It's a case I'm working on. Confidential."

"Was that a picture of the party that everybody's talking about?" He grinned, "Can I have a look at it?"

"No!" I snapped, "It's confidential!"

"Okay. Okay. I've already seen all the photos of you on the Student Parties website. No reason to bite my head off."

"Sorry."

He said, "I just wanted to say, that I thought you looked really nice in every one of them."

"Thank you for the compliment Wallace."

Note to self: You are a slutty, skanky, bimbo ho!

Reply to self: No. I admit that I was that way, at Gwen's party, but I'd never been that way before. Until then, I'd occasionally been a little bit tipsy at times, but never that totally drunk. Sex had never been casual for me. I'd always been discrete about it, and I normally dress modestly.

Things were just different at that party. When I got to the Kalenski's mansion on Saturday night, the festivities were well under way. I went inside and saw that almost everyone in both the Senior and Junior Classes of Neptune High had already arrived, and they'd all come there to party hearty. Most of the kids were already drunk.

Gwen's parents had supplied the liquor, along with condoms, and other articles to prevent pregnancy, and sexually transmitted diseases.

Gwen told us, "We Kalenski's want everyone to party safe when they party hearty at our house."

"Right." I agreed.

I had also come there to party hearty; so I joined in with my classmates, in the consumption of more than enough alcohol, to seriously impair my judgment.

I'd been there about an hour, when I saw that many of the girls who I attended class with, including those who'd scored high on their SAT's, were standing around with their boobs naked, and the guys were gathering around them.

One of the drunken, bare breasted girls was Madison Sinclair. She was standing with her back against a wall, holding her skirt all the way up to her hips, while talking pleasantly with my ex-boyfriend Logan Echolls, who I'd just broken up with a few days before. He looked like he was ready to plunge into her, right there in front of everybody.

Madison saw me. She spoke to Logan, who turned and looked in my direction. He shrugged and returned his attention to her, and they both seemed to be laughing at me.

Then Madison grabbed him between the legs. Logan pushed himself up against her, pressing her between himself and the wall. Then he actually did plunge into her, with everyone watching, including me.

If he was trying to hurt me, he succeeded. Totally!

I stood there with my mouth open. If I looked shocked, I was filled with a murderous rage.

Our drunken Senior Class President Gia Goodman, who'd scored the highest on her SAT's, was standing beside me, also wearing nothing above the waist. Her boyfriend stood behind her, with his arms around her and his hands gripping her naked boobs tight. She was also holding her skirt up to her hips, while he rubbed against her butt, and she purred.

A lot of the other girls and guys were doing the same thing. A few guys were plunging right into their girlfriends, with everybody watching, just like Logan did with Madison.

Then Gia said, "Logan Echolls isn't the only guy there is Veronica. There're plenty of better guys than him, right here tonight."

"Yeah I know." I told her, "But what guy's gonna be paying any attention to me, when the rest of you are dressing like that? Or undressing like that? You're not playing fair."

She said, "If you want any guy's attention here tonight Veronica, that's what you'll have to do."

She's right, I thought. Then in my drunken rage I decided, That's what I'll do tonight. Then I'll go back to being a virgin.

So I removed my blouse and my bra, and dropped them at my feet..

Gia asked, "You're not lifting up your skirt?"

I grinned and told her, "I'll let a guy do that."

I'd hardly spoken those words, before a guy came up from behind me, and grabbed my boobs with both hands. Then I lifted my skirt up to my hips. He pressed up against my butt and had me purring. I turned to face him, with my skirt still raised all the way up, and I grabbed him between the legs. Then with Logan watching, I let him plunge into me.

I didn't put my blouse back on, 'til it was time to leave. The guy shown whirling my panties in the photo kept them as a souvenir; so I arrived home that night, not wearing panties, and feeling great. I also hadn't been able to find my bra; so when I arrived home drunk, not wearing anything under my blouse or my skirt, I felt terrific. I was also glad that Dad was already asleep. If he'd seen me come in, he might have noticed something.

Then in the morning, I woke up all fucked out, with a killer hangover, and feelings of regret. However, I was just not as regretful, as I thought I should be, and I was looking forward the next party.

Well, I've said enough of that. Let's get back Tuesday morning in homeroom. The photo wasn't the only thing in the envelope. A typewritten note had come with it.

The note said, "Miss Mars. If you don't want this photo to be made public, while your father is running for Sheriff, you will bring $1,000 to the River Styx Bar, before 5:30 on Saturday afternoon."

Note to self: If your father is a candidate for Sheriff, don't walk around with your boobs and bottom naked, at a spoiled rich kid's party, where people are taking photos.

Reply to self: Right. At least until after Election Day.

Then I thought, One thousand dollars? To the River Styx? Now I see. I was being blackmailed by the "Fighting Fitzpatricks"; Neptune California's answer to the Mafia.

Come to the River Styx? Forget it! After what happened to me there, and what almost did happen, that's one place I'm never gonna enter again.

One week earlier, I was following a lead on a case. That afternoon, Logan Echolls, my boyfriend at the time, drove me to an address I'd been given, in a very rundown part of town. He decided to stay with his car, so no one would steal it, or strip it. I got out and walked past a growling, angry, chained up pit bull dog, and went inside a rundown bar.

The bar was occupied by about a dozen very large, very thuggish looking men. Some were seated at the bar. Others stood around a pool table. The largest, most thuggish looking of the lot sat in a corner, working on something with an electric soldering iron.

I saw the sign above the bar, identifying the establishment as the "_River Styx_". I had unknowingly stepped into the headquarters of the "Fighting Fitzpatricks"; the center of all organized and disorganized crime in Neptune. I recognized more than half of the thuggish faces from police blotter photos that were in the office of my Dad's Private Detective Agency.

I spoke to the bartender, and gave him the undercover name I was using.

Then a girl my age spoke up. She was seated at a table, along the wall opposite the bar. I recognized her from Neptune High. Her name was Molly Fitzpatrick.

"No she's not!" My classmate announced, "She goes to my School! Her real name's Veronica Mars! She's Keith Mars' daughter! She's a total fink!"

The next thing I knew, the large guy who was using the soldering iron was grabbing me. He was lifting my petite body high in the air, and then slamming me down atop a pool table. I'm sure I was screaming.

Then he had me pinned down, unable to move, and pointing his red-hot soldering iron at my face.

Then I heard Logan's voice. My attacker let go of me. I looked toward Logan's voice.

He was waving a pistol around, pointing it at everyone in the place. The pistol was enormous. He could probably have shot an airliner out of the sky with it.

I jumped off the table. Then Logan and I rushed out of the place, ran to his car, got in and drove off really fast, without slowing down until we were completely out of that neighborhood.

Once we got to a safer part of town he pulled over and stopped beside the curb.

I was crying. Then I screamed. "A gun? Logan, a gun?"

"It's okay." He tried to assure me. "It's not loaded."

"That makes it okay? You could have got us both killed!"

"But I just saved your life Veronica. If I hadn't come in when I did, you'd have been mutilated, raped and murdered, and maybe not in that order."

"Oh!" I bellowed, "I've had enough of this! It's all just been too much! First Lilly's murder, by your father! Then Duncan going off the deep end! Your father sealing me in a refrigerator, and setting fire to it! All those kids getting killed in the bus crash! Now this!

"I've had enough of it all. I don't want any more of it! No more fighting crime for me. When it comes to being Veronica Mars Teenage Detective, it's over! I've had enough of it all!"

Logan said, "At last. Now you're finally beginning to get some sense."

Then I screamed, "But you're not! You're still bad news! You're still a jerk! You're not a good-natured jerk either! You're a dangerous jerk! You're a spoiled, selfish, dangerous jerk, who could have got us both killed! And I've had enough of you!"

That's how it ended with Logan and me.

Now getting back to the day when I received the photograph.

During Lunch Period, I was seated with Cindy "Mac" Mackenzie, at one of the outside tables. I hadn't shown her the photo, but I told her about it, and about the blackmail.

I said, "Now I hope you don't think I'm a total skank."

"No." She told me, "That's what high school parties are for." She smiled, "That's when nice girls like us, can get away with being skanky."

I told her, "Not according to the photo and the blackmail note."

Now I saw Gia Goodman approaching the table, looking very nervous. She was not only Class President. Her father Woody Goodman was a Candidate for Mayor of Neptune. The tall, slim figured girl carried a manila envelope, just like the one I'd found taped on my locker.

I told Mac, "It looks like I'm not the blackmailer's only victim."

Gia came up beside me fidgeting, and spoke in a low voice.

"Veronica." She said, "I know you're supposed to be Neptune High's answer to Nancy Drew."

"Not exactly." I told her, "Nancy Drew kept her panties on in public; and I'm not sure, but I think she remained a virgin, 'til her wedding night."

"This isn't a joke." She told me, "I need your help."

I asked, "Blackmail photos from the party?"

Gina looked at Mac. "Can we talk alone?"

"Cindy Mackenzie's my confidant. My sidekick. She's the Watson to my Holmes. She's my researcher. We might need her help."

Gia reached in her envelope, and drew out another 8 by 5 glossy. I looked at the photo, and showed it to Mac.

My sidekick put her hand over her open mouth, and laughed.

"Somebody took a picture of you doing that?"

Gia nodded, "Yeah. Now he wants a thousand dollars, or he'll release it to the News Media, while my father's running for Mayor."

"I thought so." I said, "I'm not the only one. Political blackmail, like what's happening with me."

Gia asked, "What's happening with you?"

Now I reached into my books, pulled out the envelope, and removed the photo of me. I showed it to both Gina and Mac.

I said, "Now don't tell me that this girl isn't a total skank."

Mac was startled. "It wasn't with Logan?"

"No. He was doing it with Madison Sinclair, whose father is running for Mayor against Gia's father. I bet she won't be getting blackmailed."

Then I asked Gia, "Do you know if any other kids of local candidates are being blackmailed?"

She said, "I know about you and me; but I haven't heard anything about the kids of opposition candidates."

I said, "It figures. The politics is dirtier than the photos."

"I've got an idea." Mac smiled brightly. "Let's blackmail Madison back. Listen Gia; there's also a picture of Madison Sinclair, on the student's party website. It shows her doing the same thing that you're doing in this picture."

"Forget it Mac! No!" I told them, "Madison probably doesn't know a thing about this. I know who we're dealing with. They are very dangerous criminals. Stay away from them, or you'll put yourselves in very serious danger. This has to be handled by someone who knows how to deal with dangerous people; and someone who I know, will be totally discrete about the whole thing."

Mac said, "Your father? You're actually gonna show him that picture, of you almost totally naked?"

"Since it doesn't show me with Logan Echolls, he'll probably be relieved."

I went on, "'A policeman's lot, is not a happy one.'"

Neither is the lot of a private detective's teenage daughter, I thought as I headed home from Neptune High that day. It's not happy, when she's being blackmailed over a photo that shows her almost totally naked and shameless at an orgy. How do I tell him, that either she comes up with $1,000, or that photo might have a very negative effect on his campaign for Sheriff?

Note to self: Do not, I repeat do not attend any more parties, at the homes of spoiled rich kids! Do not engage in any more underage drinking! Do not engage in any more casual sex!

Reply to self: No problem. Dad'll probably lock me in the basement, and chain me to a radiator. It's home schooling for me from now on.

As I neared the Mars Detective Agency, a thought occurred to me. I don't have to tell Dad about me being blackmailed. I only have to tell him that it's happening to Gia Goodman, the daughter of his Party's Candidate for Mayor of Neptune California.

As soon as I thought of that, I felt so much better.

Let Gia be the one who gets the home schooling.

What a great friend I am.

I entered the Mars Detective Agency and came into the outer office, where I worked after school as Dad's receptionist. My father's office door was opened.

"Hi Dad!" I called out teasing him; "Your jailbait daughter's arrived! I've got a nice, juicy blackmail case for you!"

"Veronica!" His voice came through the open door. "Could you come in here for a minute please?"

"Be right there!"

I put my books down on the receptionist's desk, and picked up the envelope containing Gia's embarrassing photo. The note that had come with it was in my handbag, along with the one that was sent to me.

I entered Dad's office. He was seated at his desk, speaking to a man wearing a County Sheriff's Department uniform. The moment I entered, the man turned around. Dad's visitor was Sheriff Don Lamb, who my father was running against in the upcoming election.

That settled the question for me. There was no way that Sheriff Lamb would be getting to see either of those photographs.

He smiled, or rather smirked at me. "Good afternoon Veronica."

"Good afternoon Sheriff."

"Are you really 'jailbait' Veronica?" He asked, "Does that mean you've 'hooked' something for me?"

"Don!" Dad said, "You're talking to my daughter, in my office."

"I apologize Keith." He said, "But the question is relevant to the case."

I asked, "What case?"

Dad beckoned. "Come here Ronnie."

I stepped up to his desk, where a pair of flesh colored panty hose was lying.

Sheriff Lamb picked them up and asked, "Do you recognize these Miss Mars?"

"Recognize them? All panty-hose look pretty much the same."

"Unless they have your name written on them, Miss Mars."

"My name?"

He spread the pantyhose open before me. Written across the crotch, in bright lipstick, were the words,

_"__To __Dick__: __Love. Veronica__"_

That was followed by the date of Gwen Kalenski's party. There was also a Valentine heart, drawn between the words "Dick" and "Love".

I'd not only got caught with my panties down. They were being shoved in my face. Literally.

Sheriff Lamb had a gigantic smirking grin on his face.

He asked, "You are the one who signed it, aren't you Veronica?"

I said, "I decline to answer on the grounds of self incrimination."

"Veronica." My Dad now spoke. "Only a suspect can refuse to answer, not a witness."

I asked, "Witness to what?"

"Honey." My father said, "I hate to tell you this, but your fellow classmate Molly Fitzpatrick was found dead, earlier today."

"Molly?"

Sheriff Lamb added, "She was strangled to death with these panty-hose that you signed."


	2. Chapter 2

2

Molly Fitzpatrick, Neptune California's, Crime Family Princess had been murdered?

Molly Fitzpatrick, who had identified me to everyone in the River Styx Bar, and had almost got me mutilated, raped and murdered? She had been murdered, with my pantyhose, that I had signed?

I thought, That makes both me and Logan suspects! We'd have both motive and method! And we'd have the Fitzpatricks coming after us!

Good time to panic!

Sheriff Lamb had lost his smirk. He asked, "Who is this 'Dick', Veronica?"

No. Don't panic.

I answered calmly. "Richard Casablancas."

Now Dad lost his temper. "What? That guys a jerk!"

"It was at the party I went to on Saturday night. I got very drunk. My judgment was seriously impaired."

"Obviously."

I said, "I thought you'd be glad that he isn't Logan."

"Well I don't see much of a difference!"

Sheriff Lamb asked, "Who is this Casablancas, Keith? I don't know the name."

"Well, unlike my daughter's last boyfriend, he's never been arrested; but she could still do so much better."

"Veronica." The Sheriff asked, "Did you have anything to do with the murder of Molly Fitzpatrick?"

"No." I told him, "I haven't seen those panties since Saturday night. That's when I gave them to Dick as a souvenir, after he fucked me."

Dad said, "I told you I don't want you using that word Veronica!"

Then he spoke more calmly. "Now take it easy Ronnie. You take it easy too, Sheriff Lamb."

"Just a few more questions Keith. Veronica. Do you know if Dick Casablancas had any reason to kill Molly Fitzpatrick?"

"No. I can't imagine what motive he'd have."

Dad said, "Richard Casablancas is not a killer. He's not a criminal. Right Veronica?"

"That's right." I nodded, "Dick's just a dick."

The Sheriff asked, "Would you happen to know his address?"

I told him, "He's roommates with my ex-boyfriend Logan Echolls."

"Logan Echolls?" The Sheriff said, "Now that's something to look into. Would you know if Logan Echolls had any reason to kill Molly Fitzpatrick?"

Great reason. I thought, He was getting even with her, for almost getting me mutilated, raped and murdered.

I sounded angry. "If anybody did, it sure wasn't Logan!"

He asked, "Would you know of anyone who might have a motive?"

"Are you kidding? Everybody at Neptune High knew she was a Crime Family Princess. Nobody in his right mind, would risk getting fitted for cement overshoes, because of that bitch."

Dad said, "Veronica!"

"I'm sorry Dad. I know I shouldn't say things like that about the dead, but I have to answer the question as best I could."

The Sheriff asked, "Can you think of any reason why Logan Echolls, or Richard Casablancas would take that risk, Miss Mars?"

I thought, Logan's dumb enough to try to be a hero.

I told the Sheriff, "I can't think of any. You'll have to ask them."

"I intend to Veronica."

Dad gave him Logan's address, and the Chief Law Enforcement Officer for the County said good-bye, and he was gone from the office.

Now Dad asked, "Did you say something about blackmail?"

"It involves someone in your Political Party who's running for office here in Neptune."

He insisted, "Who?"

"I'm kind of reluctant to say." I told him, "It could be very embarrassing."

Dad ordered, "Say it Veronica. Mars Detective Agency can always be relied upon, for its total discretion."

I spoke sheepishly. "Yes Dad."

"You see," I told him, "the child of a certain candidate has been told, that if she doesn't pay one thousand dollars, a very embarrassing photograph of her will be made public, for all the voters to see."

Dad asked, "Does she attend your school Veronica?"

"Yes Dad."

He said, "There are four candidates for office, who have children attending Neptune High. Right now, one of them is here in this office. Another is Woody Goodman, who's running for Mayor. The next is his opponent Joseph Sinclair, whose daughter Madison is one of your classmates. The fourth one is running unopposed."

Then Dad asked, "So who's being blackmailed Veronica? Woody Goodman's daughter or mine?"

I shut my eyes and took a deep breath. I thought, I have to say "Both."

What I did, was reach into the manila envelope, and pull out the photo, which I handed to him.

"Sorry." I said.

Dad looked at the photo for a very long, silent moment.

He said, "Woody Goodman has a very fine looking daughter.

"Veronica." Dad smirked, "Do you know if the child, of any other candidate, is also being blackmailed?"

"Yes Dad." I told him, "The daughter of the Candidate for Sheriff."

He continued to smirk. "Would you also have a copy of that photograph?"

"Yes Dad."

"Will you please show it to me?"

"Right away."

I left the office. I think I was actually blushing.

I went over to my desk, picked up the envelope that had been taped to my locker, and brought it back into Dad's office. I went over to his desk, removed the photo from the envelope, and handed it to my Dad, who continued to smirk.

My father looked over the photo for a long, silent moment.

Then he said, "I think I have a stunningly beautiful daughter."

At that moment, I actually felt naked. Not in the drunken fun way that I had at the party. I felt like Eve did, right after she bit the apple, and there wasn't a single fig leaf to be found anywhere in the office of the Mars Detective Agency.

I told him, "Both photos came accompanied with notes."

I reached into my handbag, and took out the notes. I handed them to my Dad.

Dad read Gia's note aloud. "'"Miss Goodman. If you don't want this photo to be made public, while your father is running for Mayor, you will collect $1,000, and wait for further instructions.'"

I asked, "What do you think Gia should do Dad?"

He said, "She should ignore it. This blackmailer's an idiot. Since both photographs, of Woody's porno star daughter and mine, are already posted on who knows how many Neptune High websites, they're already on public display. This blackmailer's an amateur. He's just wasting his time. Let's not waste our money."

"Right." I said, "Besides, they're just pictures of kids being kids, and sewing wild oats. We were just getting it all out of our systems. You remember how it was, when you were in High School."

Dad said, "When I was in High School, what you call 'sewing wild oats' was called 'juvenile delinquency'. I know there are actually parents in this town, who think that's an old fashioned idea. I know that many of the parents, whose kids host these parties, see nothing wrong with it. They actually provide the kids with the liquor, and even with condoms."

I said, "Then those parents won't see anything wrong with these photos. That's what Mr. and Mrs. Goodman did last year, at Gia's sweet sixteen party."

The Candidate for Sheriff told me, "You know Ronnie, if one of those kids had driven home from their party drunk, and got into an accident, Woody Goodman and his wife would have been held legally responsible, and he wouldn't be running for public office now."

"They weren't being irresponsible Dad. They paid for dozens of stretch limousines, to pick up their guests, and take them home safely."

Then my father asked, "You attended that party didn't you Veronica? I remember you being picked up and brought home in a stretch limo."

"Yes Dad." I told him, "and I arrived home safely, not pregnant, and without any sexually transmitted disease."

My father said, "That was very considerate of you."

"Thank you Dad."

"Veronica." He said, "What Woody Goodman did, is the way that fathers of spoiled rich kids, handle these situations. The problem is, that his way of 'getting it out of your systems', can get you put into 'The System'."

Then he asked, "So how do you think I should handle it Veronica?"

I said, "Well, if we lived in an area of Afghanistan, that's controlled by the Taliban, you could stone me to death before the entire Town, and all our neighbors would say 'Allah be praised'."

"Believe me. I am tempted." Dad said, "What I mean is, what should we do about this note that was sent to you?"

"I thought you said we'd ignore it."

"I meant we should ignore the one that was sent to Gia Goodman. The note you received is different."

He picked up the note and read, "'Miss Mars. If you don't want this photo to be made public, while your father is running for Sheriff, you will bring $1,000 to the River Styx Nightclub, before 5:30 on Saturday afternoon.'"

"The River Styx?" I went on. "That's the Fitzpatricks headquarters. If they're involved in this, then it isn't amateur night."

"That's right Ronnie. I want you to avoid them. Don't go near the place."

I told him, "That's the furthest thing from my mind, oh kind, loving and most forgiving father of mine."

"Good. Though, after seeing this photo, I am tempted to send you to them. Now you can get back to your desk."

"Yes Dad."

I headed for the office door.

"One more thing Veronica."

I stopped and looked back at him.

"You've had fun, fun, fun. Now your Daddy takes your T-Bird away."

"Yeah. I figured that."

"That's only the beginning. There will be more to come."

I returned to my desk, and began doing paper work.

After about five minutes, Dad called out.

"Veronica! I've just logged on to your Students' Partying Website! I'm looking at some photos of you! I'm beginning to think that the Taliban have the right idea."


	3. Chapter 3

This is to inform everyone who's read both previous chapters, before April 7, 2007. A major change has been made in the plot. The murder victim has been changed. You may want to go back and read both chapters again, before you proceed. 

MrBillyD

3

Note to self: You did the right thing Veronica. You admitted everything to your father in an honest and forthright manner, in spite of all the personal embarrassment it caused. That was very admirable of you.

Reply to self: But now I am grounded--into hamburger. Tossed onto a barbecue grill, cooked 'til I'm well done, then fed to the neighbors on a sesame seed bun!

Reply to reply: So what do you want a medal?

Dad and I went home after work, and had dinner watching the evening news.

On the Network News there was a report:

"In the Town of Neptune California, 17 year old Molly Fitzpatrick, was found murdered earlier today. She was the daughter of reputed local Crime Boss, Liam Fitzpatrick. According to County Sheriff Donald Lamb, Miss Fitzpatrick had been strangled to death, with her own pantyhose. So far, no further details of the crime have been released. No suspect has yet been named."

"Her own pantyhose?" I said, "Then they're not releasing the actual details."

Dad said, "You should feel good about that Veronica. My political opponent Sheriff Lamb, is not feeding you to the Media."

The report went on. "Some of you may recall that Neptune California was the site where Movie Star Aaron Echolls, was convicted of the murder of his 16 year old neighbor Lilly Kane, with whom he was having an alleged sexual relationship. In a different case, his son Logan Echolls was acquitted in the murder of know a motorcycle gang member..."

I laughed, "'Some of you may recall'? Here comes the media circus again. Bring on the clowns for an encore. Neptune will be front page on the supermarket tabloids again."

"Unfortunately Veronica," Dad said, "when the case does come to trial, photos of your signature on the pantyhose, will also be on those front pages."

Then I said, "Dad. No suspect has yet been named. That means that there's someone out there who choked a girl to death, and we don't know who he is, or why he did it, or if he might do it again."

The next morning, the Network News reported that no further details about Molly Fitzpatrick's murder had been released to the media.

After breakfast I left the house carrying my books, heading for the bus to school. I turned the corner, where Eli "Weevil" Nivarro, was waiting for me on his Motorcycle.

"So good morning Miss Mars." The short Hispanic American, with the black leather jacket, and juvenile crime record grinned. "Your limousine awaits."

"Thank you Weeve." I told him, "The reason I called, is that I know you're somebody I can trust. You know about things that are going on in the underworld, and I need to know some of those things myself."

"All you have to do is ask Veronica. If it's anything I've heard about, you'll know what I know."

I told him, "I want to know if anyone suspects that I had anything to do with the death of Molly Fitzpatrick."

"If anyone asks, just do what I do. Take the Fifth."

"What do you mean, 'Take the Fifth'? You don't believe I was involved, do you?"

"Of course not Veronica. Only and idiot would strangle someone with a pair of pantyhose, that has her signature on it. You're the smartest girl I know. You'd never do anything that stupid."

I said, "Thank you Eli."

"On the other hand," he said, "what I saw you doing on the Students' Parties website, is what you'd expect from a dumb blonde."

I slapped him.

"Hey! Hey! What'd you hit me for? You know I'm right!"

"Sorry Eli." I told him, "I suppose I really do deserve that. You're right. That was just about the stupidest thing I've ever done; but it was a one-time thing. It'll never happen again."

"That's good to hear." He joked, "On the other hand, if you ever do get that drunk at a party again, don't hesitate to give me a call."

I slapped him again, but this time I laughed.

Then I said, "So people know about the pantyhose?"

"I know that the words, 'To Dick. Love. Veronica.' were written on the ones that Molly was strangled with. The Cops aren't telling any of this to the Media, but it's only a matter of time 'til the Fitzpatricks find out."

Then I straddled the back of his bike, put on the helmet he handed me, put my arms around him, as he started the engine and we roared off to school.

I arrived at School about 15 minutes before the warning bell. I headed along the corridor to my locker, where I found Gia waiting for me, looking anxious.

She asked, "So what did your father say about the blackmail notes?"

"He says that we should ignore them."

"That's what my father said too." She told me, "Everybody's daughter fucks, and all our parents know it. That's the way things are today, so it shouldn't be an issue."

"Then don't be so worried." I said. "It's over."

"No it isn't." She told me, "Last night I got a text message on my cellphone."

She took out her cellphone, and showed me the message.

The text said, "Miss Goodman. Bring the $1,000 to the River Styx Bar, before 5:30 on Saturday afternoon, or Molly Fitzpatrick will be only the first of your classmates to die."

"Gia." I said, "Stay away from the River Styx Bar, at any time, day or night."

"But what about this threat?"

"I'll take care of it. All you have to care about, is being a spoiled rich girl, whose Daddy is taking her T-Bird away."

"Why would he?" She said, "I'm not the one who did anything wrong."

I asked, "What do you call what we're doing in the photos?"

She was puzzled. "The photos show us at a party, partying. My parents knew all about it. They knew that the same things were gonna be happening at my own party last year, and they made all the necessary preparations for it."

"Well my Dad's not gonna host anything where that kind of stuff goes on." I told her, "What he's done is ground me, 'til I'm a virgin again."

She said, "It must be hard, having parents with that kind of attitude, when you consider the realities of life for high school kids these days."

I told her, "It's even harder for my Dad."

Now I saw Logan Echolls and Dick Casablancas moving through the crowd, with anxious looks on their faces. They came over to where I stood beside my locker with Gia.

Logan said, "Veronica, we have to talk."

"Look Gia." I said, "It's my former boyfriend, and my one time only boy-toy."

Dick grinned, "You liked it girl, from both the front and the rear."

Logan looked aggravated when he said that.

"Sure I did, Dick." I grinned, "You were a lot of fun to play with, but after that, I'm not getting drunk at any more parties, ever again.

"Say Gia." I asked, "Did you know that Dick here's got a major collection of pantyhose. One from every girl he fucks when she's drunk. Which is the only way that he can get any girl to do it with him."

Gia said, "That's not true. He got a pair from me when I wasn't drunk."

Then the spoiled rich daughter of the Candidate for Mayor headed off to class.

"Forget that." Logan said, "This is serious Veronica! Forget what we did at the party! You sent Sheriff Lamb to roust both of us last night!"

"He rousted you?"

"Yeah. He said you told him that we might have had something to do with the murder of Molly Fitzpatrick. If you're trying to get even with me, that's just going too far."

"I'm not. You and I were playing the game of getting even at the party. You played with Madison, and I played with Dick. As far as I'm concerned, that game is over. Sheriff Lamb asked me what I know about the autographed pantyhose that were used to strangle Molly. I had to tell him that I gave them to Dick."

"You told him." Dick said, "Then he asked me and Logan if either of us killed her."

I said, "I told him that I didn't believe you were a killer. I told him that the worst thing about you, is that you're a dick, Dick."

"Is that's supposed to be funny?" He said, "I didn't keep your pantyhose Veronica. Logan said he didn't want to look at them. He didn't want me to have them in the apartment. He said he'd beat the crap out of me, if I didn't get rid of them."

I looked at Logan, who looked very annoyed. "You did?"

My ex-boyfriend nodded. "How do you think I'd feel, about my best friend keeping a souvenir of his fucking you?"

Dick said, "I passed them around School on Monday. It was show and tell time. Some people passed photographs of the party around. I passed your panties around."

I said, "You're a real gentleman, aren't you Dick?"

"No. I'm 'just a dick'."

Logan said, "You're missing the point Veronica. Since the pantyhose were never returned to him, somebody here at Neptune High kept them. Find out who he is and you'll have Molly Fitzpatrick's killer."

"Maybe; or they could have been passed around to someone who isn't a Student. If they were or they weren't, we still have no idea who the killer is."

Logan said, "You're the detective. You figure it out."

Dick said, "And figure it out fast, before the Fitzpatricks' find out that Logan and I were questioned by the Sheriff."

Logan said, "Molly's father is Liam Fitzpatrick. He's the local cement kamona man; and we don't want to have to deal with him."

I said, "Could I talk to you alone Logan?"

"Sure. See you in class Dick."

Then Dick left Logan and me standing beside my locker.

"There's something else going on Logan. There's also a blackmail case I'm working on. I just found out that both the blackmail and Molly's killing are connected."

"Blackmail?"

I nodded, "Photos of me and Gia Goodman, 'partying' at the party, were sent to us. They came with notes threatening to release them to the media, while our fathers are running for public office, unless we pay a thousand dollars a piece."

"That's dumb." He said, "Neither of you are worth that much."

"Do you want to listen, or do you just want to say things to hurt me?"

"Go ahead. You said it's connected to the killing of Molly Fitzpatrick."

"Well Gia's Dad and mine have told us not to pay it."

"Good idea."

"Then Gia received a text message on her cellphone. It said that if she didn't pay up, Molly Fitzpatrick would be just the first Neptune High girl to die."

Now Logan began trembling.

"No." He shook his head "No more of this Veronica. Last week, you said you didn't want to have to deal with these things anymore, and neither do I."

"I might not be able to avoid it Logan. I also got a note. It says that I should bring a thousand dollars of my own, to the River Styx Bar, before 5:30 on Saturday afternoon."

"The River Styx? After what just almost happened to you there? I hope you're not thinking of going back."

"If I do decide to go back," I told him, "I don't want to go alone."

The warning bell rang, and I headed off to homeroom, leaving Logan standing beside my locker, with his mouth hanging open.


	4. Chapter 4

4

During 2nd period, I was called into Principal Clemmons office.

I sat facing him, while the long faced, weary looking man spoke in a very condescending manner.

"Veronica." He said, "I've been hearing serious complaints about your conduct."

I said, "What I, or anybody else did at Gwen Kalenski's party isn't any of your business, Mr. Clemmons. It was not on School property, or during School hours, or at a School sponsored function."

"That's not what I'm talking about, but from what I've heard; I feel sorry for all your parents.

"What I'm talking about Miss Mars, is your conduct here in Neptune High, during School hours. It's been reported that you chased one male student into a boys lavatory, and then you went right in after him."

"That's right." I told him, "I had reason to believe, that there might be an illegal drug deal going down in there. I was mistaken."

"It's been reported that while you were in there, the other boys all yelled at you to get out. My son Vincent was there at the time, and he said that you made a very humiliating comment to him."

Humiliating comment? I remembered that I'd called out "I've seen better!" to all of the guys who'd been shouting at me. I just happened to be looking straight at Vincent Clemmons, who everyone calls "Butters", when I said that.

As I was leaving the lavatory, I heard the younger Mr. Clemmons call out, "You'll pay for this Mars!"

Now, as I sat there in the Principal's Office I said, "You ought to see what's written about me, on the lavatory walls Mr. Clemmons. You've got a bunch of real classy guys at this School."

Then Mr. Clemmons told me, "I know you see yourself as Super Crime Fighting Girl around here Veronica. While you thought you had a very good reason for your 'bold', action; your boldness shows a distinct lack of ladylike decorum. I'm sorry, but I must take disciplinary action in this matter.

"First of all, I want you to apologize to every male student, who you saw in there. Second, I want you to..."

At lunchtime I carried my tray outside, where I saw Weevil seated alone, at a table near some palm trees. I came over to him.

"Hi Weevil." I said, "Could I sit with you?"

"Sure Veronica. Please be my guest."

"Thank you for being a gentleman Mr. Nivarro."

I sat down and said, "I've had just about enough of guys who aren't."

"I understand where you're coming from Miss Mars. There's something new written about you, on the wall in the boys room."

"What's it say?"

"'I fucked Veronica Mars.'"

"That's nothing new. Every girl in this school's got that written about her on some restroom wall, whether it's true or not."

"But under 'I fucked Veronica Mars', there's a new one that says, 'so have I.'"

"That's not new either."

"But there's a newer one after that. It says, 'Who hasn't?'"

"It's like I said Eli." I told him, "There're too many guys in this school who just aren't gentlemen. It's the same in the girls room. In there, someone's written 'Veronica Mars is a skanky ho"  
He said, "Then maybe you should avoid going to parties, like the one you attended Saturday night."

"Believe me." I told him, "After all this that won't be any problem."

Then I asked, "Could you tell me something Eli? How did you know what was written on the pantyhose that killed Molly Fitzpatrick? Only the police have seen it, and they haven't released that to the media."

He'd been sipping milk through a straw, from a half pint container. He halted. Then he put the container back on the tray.

He asked, "Do you suspect me of killing her?"

"Should I?"

He said, "The reason I know that you signed them, is because I'm the one who gave them to Molly."

"You gave them to her?"

He nodded. "You see, on Monday morning, Dick Casablancas was passing them around to all the guys, and they were all laughing. I didn't like that. I think you deserve better than that; so I grabbed them, rolled them up and put them in my jacket pocket. I was gonna return them to you."

"Again I say you are a gentleman Mr. Nivarro. But you didn't return them."

"I gave them to Molly instead." He lowered his voice, "We'd been meeting in secret, making out."

I was really caught off guard with that, "What? You and the Crime Family Princess?"

He hushed me. "That's right. The daughter of the head of the local Irish Mafia was screwing a Spick, who'd be emasculated, if her father found out about it."

He went on. "Well on Monday afternoon I met her, and we started making out. Then an accident happened, and she got a really big stain all over the pantyhose she was wearing."

"An accident?" I smirked, "Semen stain?"

He was annoyed, "Hey! It could happen to anybody! Well anyway, she couldn't go home wearing them, so I gave her the pantyhose that I had in my pocket."

"The ones with my signature?"

He nodded, "Then she left. Then the next thing I heard about her, was that those pantyhose had been used to killed her."

"But not by you?"

"Are you kidding? There's no way I'd even think of killing the daughter of Liam Fitzpatrick. There's no way I'd do any harm to the mother of my child."

When he said that, it took a few moments to sink in.

"Your child?" I said, "You got her pregnant? The daughter of 'The Cement Kamona Man'?"

"That's right. Tell me Veronica. What's the worst thing that's gonna happen to you, as a result of your safe sex escapades, at Gwen Kalinski's party?"

"The worst thing?"

"You're gonna get grounded for maybe a few months at most, and have dirty things written about you on the restroom walls. I wish that was all that could happen to me. Unfortunately much worse can happen, and a cement kamona would be the easy part."

I heard a guy call out, "Hey Veronica Mars!"

I looked and saw Vincent "Butters" Clemmons, the Principal's son moving around the nearby tables, coming in my direction. He was big and chubby, and was a guy who everyone had always picked on, from the middle of the sixth grade, until now. His self esteem was zero.

He came over to the table, and stood beside me, with his hands on his hips.

He demanded, "Isn't there something you're supposed to say to me Mars?"

Weevil told him, "That's 'Miss Mars' to you Vincent!"

The boy looked at Weevil uneasily.

I said, "I can handle this Eli."

Then I said, "I apologize to you Vincent, for making a humiliating remark, that you mistakenly thought was personal; while I was in a place where I did not belong."

Vincent spoke in a condescending way. "That doesn't sound like you're sorry at all, 'Miss Mars'. It sounds like you're just saying that, because my father ordered you to do so."

"That's true." I told him, "I see no reason to apologize for being honest Vincent." I glanced at his crotch and smirked, "From what I can see, I was being truthful."

He took a threatening step toward me.

Weevil sat up straight. "Careful there Butters!"

Vincent stepped back.

"This isn't over 'Miss Mars'. You're gonna pay for this."

"Hey Butters!" Eli warned, "You don't make threats to anybody."

"There's more than just threats here Nivarro. Everybody around here's been treating me like crap ever since the sixth grade. That's about to end."

Then Vincent told me, "You're not always gonna have your hoodlum boyfriend around to protect you. Molly Fitzpatrick didn't have her gangster family around to protect her, so what could this single juvenile delinquent do?"

The alarm went off for me, at that moment.

I said, "What do you know about her murder?"

He said, "Only what's on the News."

Now Weevil stood up. "If any harm comes to Veronica 'Butters', you're the first person I'll come looking for."

"I don't have to lay a hand on your skanky ho, Nivarro. She's the one who's already done the harm." He smirked, "Her father's gonna lose the election, because of her skankiness."

"Vincent." I asked, "Are you the one who's been sending blackmail notes to me and Gia Goodman?"

"Blackmail?" He sneered, "You're not worth the risk of me going to jail for doing anything illegal; but if somebody is blackmailing you two, you skanks brought it on yourselves."

Then Vincent turned around and walked away from me and Weevil, heading toward the entrance to the indoor cafeteria.

Weevil sat back down. He asked, "You don't think he killed Molly, do you Veronica? He hasn't got the cahones."

"He probably doesn't. Right now it looks like he's just blowing smoke, but I should add his name to my list of possible suspects."

"How many do you have on your list?"

"Two. First there was you. Now there's him. As far as I can tell, you'd have had a much better motive."

Then there was a stir among the students, who were seated at the tables around us on the cafeteria patio. Sheriff Lamb and Deputy Sachs had come onto the patio, and were moving among the tables. They came over to the table where Logan was having lunch with Gia Goodman and Dick Casablancas.

They spoke to Logan for a few moments. Then the loudly protesting Logan Echolls was being led around the lunch tables, past all our bewildered classmates.

The Sheriff and Deputy brought him over to me and Weevil.

Sheriff Lamb said, "Both of you stand up."

Weevil and I both stood up, and were then handcuffed behind out backs by the Sheriff and Deputy Sachs.

I asked, "What's this about?"

My father's opponent in the election for Sheriff said, "Veronica Mars and Eli Navarro! I am arresting you along with Logan Echolls for suspicion of complicity in the murder of Miss Molly Fitzpatrick."

"What the Hell?" Logan said, "We already told you we had nothing to do with her killing, and you believed us."

"Not any more Mr. Echolls.

"All of you have the right to remain silent. If you give up that right..." The Sheriff went through the standard litany of rights.

When he was done I asked, "Why don't you believe us now?"

"I've just received the Medical Examiner's report. It seems that Miss Fitzpatrick might have been raped, before she was killed. She had fresh semen inside her. According to the Report, the DNA came from Eli Nivarro, AKA 'Weevil" here."

"I didn't rape her." Weevil said, "It was consensual."

"According to the report, Miss Fitzpatrick was also two months pregnant. The father's DNA came from Logan Echolls."

I screamed, "Logan? Two months ago? While we were dating?"

My ex-boyfriend said, "I have the right to remain silent Veronica."

Sheriff Lamb went on. "As you already know Miss Mars, she was strangled with a pair of pantyhose that had your signature on them. It looks like each one of you had a good motive for killing Molly Fitzpatrick.


	5. Chapter 5

5

Logan, Weevil and I sat in the back seat of the Police Car. None of us spoke as we were transported to the Sheriff's Department Headquarters. After we arrived and were led inside, still in handcuffs, Logan said he wanted his Lawyer. Neither Weevil or I said anything.

We were taken to an interrogation room, where we were handcuffed to the long wooden table. Logan sat alone, across the table from me. I sat with one chair between Weevil and myself.

The Officers left the room, shutting the door. We were finally alone. Then we let loose.

I shouted, "You got her pregnant Logan? When you were still dating me?"

"That wasn't supposed to happen." He told me, "It was an accident."

"No kidding!"

He said, "Well Molly wasn't like you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Logan said, "You always make sure I've got a condom on, before we proceed, and you always have a few in your handbag in case I forget. She didn't."

Now Weevil spoke. "You set me up Echolls. You and that bitch set me up. The Sheriff said she was two months pregnant. She told me it was one month. She was covering up for you."

"Hey!" Logan told him, "I didn't know she was pregnant until just now!"

Weevil said, "She was setting me up to take the fall for you! I'm the Spick she was gonna blame for knocking her up, and get me killed by her old man, to get you off the hook! Well I'm not taking the blame for any spoiled rich kid who got careless. If anyone's gonna be wearing a cement kimono Echolls, it's gonna be you."

"But I'm not the one who killed her! I was in Bernie's Diner with Dick Casablancas and Gia Goodman at the time she was killed. The Sheriff can ask them and ask Bernie. I'm not the one who killed her."

"Neither am I." Weevil asked, "How about you Veronica?"

Logan said, "Yeah. What's your alibi?"

"Alibi?" I screamed, "Alibi? My alibi is that if I'd found out about it, you're the one I would have strangled with my pantyhose! Not her! Weevil told me that when my pantyhose were being passed around at school, he thought that was wrong, so he grabbed them and put them in his pocket."

Weevil said, "I was trying to protect your girlfriend's honor, Echolls."

I said, "That's something that would never occur to you Logan."

After about ten minutes the door opened. Sheriff Lamb entered.

"You don't need a Lawyer Echolls. You're free to go. So are you Miss Mars. I've been listening in on your conversation. It's obvious that you two weren't involved in the killing of Molly Fitzpatrick."

He came over and unlocked Logan's handcuffs and mine.

"You'll have to stay Nivarro. There's still good reason to suspect you."

Logan and I got up and headed for the door.

Weevil spoke, "Veronica. Have a good life. Just don't marry any of these spoiled rich clowns who you've been partying with, and you'll do more than okay. If you have a daughter, I'm sure she'll be someone to be proud of, just like her old lady."

Then we left the Interrogation Room, and walked along the corridor, toward the front entrance of Sheriff Department Headquarters, without speaking to each other.

As we walked along I thought, Eli "Weevil" Nivarro, the defender of my honor, would be sitting in a jail cell waiting to be indicted for the murder of Molly Fitzpatrick; which I just couldn't believe he'd committed.

He'd said he'd never hurt the mother of his child; or who he'd thought was his child. I had no reason to believe otherwise. I'd seen him at his best, when he was with his nieces and nephews. I couldn't imagine him mistreating any of them; so he certainly wouldn't mistreat anyone's unborn child, or the child's mother.

Weevil was also waiting in that cell to be killed by some thug, on the orders of Molly's father, long before the case came to trial.

I had to get him out of jail fast! I had to find the real killer, before any of Fitzpatrick's thugs got to Weevil. Sheriff Lamb was sure that he had the real killer in custody, so I wouldn't get any help from him.

Logan and I stepped outside Sheriff Department Headquarters, into the open air.

Logan started to speak. "Veronica."

"Don't talk to me!" I ordered, "Don't ever talk to me, ever again! Not ever! And don't offer me a ride back home! I'll walk!"

I headed toward the bus stop at the corner. Logan kept walking beside me.

"Will you listen?" He said, "I want to hire your services as a detective, to find out who really killed Molly."

"Why do you care?" I asked. "You're off the hook."

He said, "I know you think I'm totally bad news."

"Nothing you have to say can prove to me that you aren't."

"Somebody murdered the mother of my unborn child. That does mean something to me, believe it or not."

I asked, "You don't believe it was Weevil either, do you?"

"No, but in spite of all the witnesses, the Fitzpatricks might still come after me.

"Remember". He went on, "Last week, when I came in after you, at the River Styx? I waved that pistol around, and rescued you from all those thugs."

"I do thank you for that Logan. I suppose that was the wrong time for me to break up with you."

He spoke sharply. "Do you think? You could have at least waited 'til after I got my reward."

"Your reward?" I asked, "You mean me on my back naked, with my legs apart, and you on top of me, going for a ride?"

"Yeah. That is the standard hero's reward, isn't it?"

I sighed in exasperation.

He went on, "Could you save being angry with me for later Veronica? While I was waving that pistol around, I pointed it at Molly Fitzpatrick. I pointed a pistol at the mother of my unborn child."

"Oh Logan!"

He said, "The Fitzpatricks are gonna remember that for sure; but I'm not the killer. Neither is Weevil, and neither are you."

We arrived at the bus stop and stood there waiting.

I told him, "Well it's obvious who the killer isn't, but I have no idea who he is, or she is.

"She?" Logan asked, "Could the killer be a she?"

"It could be anyone."

"Tell me." He asked, "Where would the Great Detective Mars begin to look?"

I said, "I should speak to the people who Molly hung out with."

"I hope you don't mean the people she was hanging out with at the River Styx Bar. I hope you're not thinking of talking to any of them, are you?"

"No way!" I said, "Nix the Styx!"

"I'm glad to hear you say that."

"But if I don't, it's bye-bye Weevil!"

"Along with bye-bye you and me!"

"It's all right! Calm down Logan. I'll talk to people who she hung out with at school, and only them."

He said, "Preferably out in the open, when there are lots of people around."

I asked, "Do you know who she hung out with at School?"

"I know somebody, who it'd be safe for you to talk to. I saw her and Molly hanging out a lot lately. I hate to say who she is."

"Say it Logan." I told him, "Eli Nivarro's life might depend on it."

He took a deep breath, looked away from me, and said, "Madison Sinclair."

I couldn't help laughing. "It figures. Doesn't it?"

The Bus came along, and I got aboard.

6

I returned to Neptune High that afternoon, about a half-hour after classes had ended for the day. The football team was out on the field practicing; so were the cheerleaders. Madison was among the cheerleaders. She was seated on a bench, when I came over to her.

"Hi Madison." I said, "How you doin'?"

"Hi Veronica." She said, "I hope you're not still angry about me and Logan on Saturday night."

"No. It's the same thing I was doing. I'm too ashamed of myself about that, to be angry with anyone else. Aren't you?"

"Not entirely." She laughed. "We were all just participating in a teenage tribal ritual."

I said, "Oh is that what you call it?"

She stopped smiling. "So what was going on before? You, Logan and Weevil got arrested, in front of everybody?"

"We were asked about what we know, about the murder of Molly Fitzpatrick. All we know is what everybody else knows."

"That must have been horrible."

"Tell me Madison." I asked, "What do you know about her killing?"

"Me? Are you trying to get even with me about Logan, by making a false accusation?"

"No. I want to put Gwen Kalenski's party behind me, along with Logan too. I just want you to tell me if you saw Molly at any time on Monday night."

"Yes. She was helping out at my father's campaign headquarters. My father didn't like something she was doing, so he asked her to leave."

"What was she doing?"

"Well she arrived with Butters Clemmons."

"Molly Fitzpatrick and Vincent Clemmons?" I laughed, "I know he's kind of a dork, but is that any reason to ask her to leave?"

"This isn't funny." She said, "My father didn't like what they were doing."

I asked, "Well what were they doing?"

"Well Butters isn't just a dork. It turns out he's also a sleaze. He had photos of you and Gia Goodman, engaging in the 'Tribal Rites' at Gwen Kalenski's party. Molly wanted them released to the media. My father took one look at the photos, and he got really pissed off. He told her and Butters to get out. That was the last I saw of Molly."

I thought, Molly Fitzpatrick, Vincent "Butters" Clemmons and the photos?

Let's see what the Principal's son knows about what happened after they left campaign headquarters.

I said good-bye to Madison and went back inside the School Building.

In the auditorium, the Drama Club was rehearsing their upcoming production of "Fiddler on the Roof." As I moved along the deserted corridors, I heard the melody of the song "If I Was a Rich Man", being played a little off key.

I turned one corner, and saw Vincent Clemmons coming in my direction.

He took one look at me, turned around and ran down the corridor. He entered the boys' lavatory, where I'd got myself into trouble for trespassing.

I stepped up to the boys' lavatory door, but this time I didn't enter.

I called out, "Come on out Vincent! I just want to talk! I can stay out here, a lot longer than you can stay in there!"

I didn't hear a sound from behind the door.

"If you don't come out and talk to me, I'll come right in!"

He called out, "You do that again, you'll be suspended!"

"Okay, but if you don't come out and talk, the Police'll be coming in after you; and your father can't suspend them."

"The Police?" He asked, "What the hell are you talking about?"

I decided to risk suspension. I pushed the door opened, and stepped inside the boys' lavatory, where the large, chubby son of the Principal backed away from me.

I said, "You know that you can go to jail for committing blackmail?"

"You said something to me about blackmail before. What are you talking about?"

"Madison Sinclair told me that you and Molly Fitzpatrick, came to her father with pictures of me and Gia Goodman at Gwen Kalenski's party. You wanted to use them in his campaign for Mayor."

"I didn't. Molly did."

"Then what happened? You decided to use them on your own? Tape them to our lockers, along with blackmail notes?"

"That wasn't my idea. Molly decided to use them for herself. She asked for my help. She said we'd both get something out of it. She promised to give me something really nice."

"Exactly what do you mean by 'really nice', Vinny?"

"She said I'd get what I saw everyone else getting at Gwen Kalenski's party."

"What everyone else was getting at Gwen Kalenski's party was laid. We were all 'taking part in a modern, teenage tribal ritual', but you weren't taking part, were you Vincent? Nobody treats you as a member of the tribe, do they? You're still a virgin, aren't you Vincent?"

"That's none of your business Veronica."

"Everybody else at the party was fucking that night, but all you could do was take photos, and you went home still a virgin."

"So what business is it of yours?"

Then I asked, "What do you know about the killing of Molly Fitzpatrick Vincent?"

"What?"

I said, "You were the last one seen with her when she was alive."

He said, "That doesn't mean I'm the one who killed her."

"Do you know who did?"

"No. How could I? That's something for the Police to find out. Not you."

"The Police think it was Eli Nivarro. He's under arrest."

"Then they got the right guy. He's a hoodlum, isn't he?"

"He didn't kill Molly Fitzpatrick. She told him she was having his baby. He would never have done anything to harm her."

"She was pregnant?" He said, "That means she was planning to get an abortion anyway, doesn't it?"

"Did you really hate her all that much Vincent?"

"She said she was gonna reward me. When it came time for that, I couldn't..."

He looked away from me. "Nothing happened."

I said, "Erectile dysfunction caused by performance anxiety, Vinny?"

"She laughed at me. She said, she'd tell everyone at School that I couldn't, so I might as well forget about ever having any dates ever."

"Is that why you killed her?"

"I don't want things to be this way." He said, "Nobody ever gives me a chance. If people would just take the time and talk to me, they'd find out what I'm really like, and they'd know I'm not as bad as everybody says."

"No Vincent." I told him, "You're worse."

He said, "I didn't kill Molly Fitzpatrick!"

I called out, "Sheriff!"

When I called out, Vincent Clemmons lunged at me.

I had my hand inside my handbag, gripping a can of pepper spray. I pulled it out and sprayed Vincent in the face with it. He cried out in pain, went down on his knees, and covered his eyes with his hands.

The door opened, and Sheriff Lamb entered the restroom.

I again reached in my handbag, and took out a recording device.

I said, "I've got it all on tape Sheriff."

"And I heard it all on my headphones." he said.

The County's Chief Law Enforcement Officer helped the large, chubby guy to his feet, and took him over to a sink, where he washed the spray out of his eyes. Then the Sheriff handcuffed him behind his back.

He said, "Vincent Clemmons. I'm placing you under arrest for the murder of Molly Fitzpatrick. You have the right to remain silent..."

7

That evening I went over to Logan's apartment, which he shared with Dick Casablancas. When I arrived, music was coming from behind his door, but not too loud. I rang the bell and waited.

The door opened, and Logan stood there, wearing a pair of jeans, and no shirt. There was the strong smell of alcohol in the air.

He asked, "You're not still angry with me, are you Veronica?"

"Oh yes. I'm mad as hell, but I am gonna take it, just one more time. Molly was having your child. I'm sure that must be tearing you up inside. Whatever you've done, you still need someone to be with you. Can I come in Mr. Echolls?"

"Oh yes. Please do, Miss Mars."

I stepped into the apartment and Logan shut the door. We were not alone. Dick and Gia were on the couch, making out. He was also shirtless, wearing only his jeans. The Class President wore only a pair of shorts and her shoes.

Logan said, "We're celebrating my release from unjust incarceration."

When he said that, the two on the couch separated.

"Hi Veronica." Gia said, "I hope you don't mind me making out with Dick. I know I should have asked first, after Saturday night."

"That's okay with me girl. Like I said, he is fun to play with."

I put my arm around Logan, and smiled at him. "I have to teach this big stud here, how to play with his toys the right way, and make sure he parties safe, when he parties hearty."

Dick and Gia returned to making out on the couch, where she began unzipping his pants. Then Logan and I went into Logan's room and shut the door.

Logan and I went into each other's arms, and kissed heavily for a good amount of time. We sank onto his bed, still kissing heavily. Then I was on my back naked, with my legs spread apart. The safely condomed Logan lay naked on top of me, thrusting inside me, and going for a ride.

We were that way for hours, having great orgasms. I purred with every thrust. We laughed and talked dirty, using dirty words as words of love.

While I lay there grinning, he said to me, "I love you Veronica."

He thrust and I purred.

"You're stunningly beautiful Veronica."

He thrust and I purred again.

"I think you're never more beautiful, than when I'm fucking you."

When he said that, my orgasm became even more intense, and my purring turned to song.

Then it was over, and I said, good-bye. I'm not sure if the good-bye was final.

I know it's a mistake for me to be with Logan. He'll always be bad news; a selfish, spoiled, sometimes dangerous jerk, who will never stop getting himself into serious trouble. I know the best thing for me, is to make a clean break, and never go back to him again.

But that boy is so hot!

Note to Self: No! Let that be your last time with Logan.

The next morning on the Local News, the public was informed that High School Student Vincent Clemmons, the son of Neptune Senior High's Principal, had confessed to the murder of Miss Molly Fitzpatrick. Eli "Weevil" Nivarro had been released from custody.

When I came into school that morning, I was invited to another party over the weekend.

Note to self: One more time Veronica Mars. Don't go to any more parties at the homes of spoiled rich kids. Don't get drunk. Don't go naked in front of people, especially when they're taking pictures. Don't engage in any more casual sex.

Reply to self: Agreed. I've learned my lesson. I'm putting it all behind me. I'm walking away from Sodom and Gomorrah, and from Logan Echolls. No turning back. No looking back. Veronica Mars is no pillar of salt.

Reply to reply: But there's no way I'm gonna be passing up the New Year's Eve Party. Logan is sure to be there.


End file.
